The Sleeping Princess
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Putri tidur, dalam negeri dongeng memiliki kisah romansa indah yang dikagumi banyak gadis. Tapi jika berbicara soal kisah nyata, konteksnya jauh berbeda dari ekspetasi yang diharap. Tiada obat penawar, bahkan bukan sebuah ciuman pangeran akan mempan. Kisah bahagia hanya omong kosong melainkan sebuah romansa pahit. /Fanfiction for Cyberloid Family Event: #Syndromeloid./Oneshoot/RnR?


**Assalammu'alaikum Minna.**

 **Saya kembali.**

 **Mah, mungkin beberapa orang akan kebingungan dengan entri terbaru saya. Soalnya saya baru saja mengganti nama pena menjadi Rainessia Nighfallen. Keren, benar?**

 **Begitulah, suteki! #digaplok.**

 **Oke, biasanya saya selalu membuat beribu alasan untuk menyapa kalian semua. Dan alasan saya sekarang, jeng jeng!**

 **Kita sedang terlibat dalam sebuah event grup! #plakk.**

 **Aaaaarrrrreeee? Sugoi deshou? Fufufufuf. Cyberloid Family, grup yang saat ini sedang saya bina bersama teman-teman saya mengadakan sebuah event #Syndromeloid. Darinamanya pasti sudah tahu dong, semua entri yang terlibat dalam event ini memiliki tema yang sama, yaitu menyangkut sindrom.**

 **Lalu, sebagai pemegang jubah Master Group, kesepakatan sepihak #ngek telah dibuat bahwa fic saya akan menjadi entri pertama sebagai pembuka. Kesannya, biar kece. #jduakk.**

 **Penasaran? Silahkan langsung saja dibaca.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tei." Sang pemuda yang berhiaskan surai pirang manis bak madu musim semi memanggil gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tei merespon positif, menghadapkan pandangnya pada lawan bicara, "Ada apa, Len?"

Duduk berdampingan di bawah teduhan pohon rindang, sepasang insan sedang memadu kasih di sana. Tiada seorangpun yang meganggu mereka, bunga-bunga musim semi yang mekar menjadi teman.

"Aku..." Dengan segenap keberanian yang terkumpul, Len menggenggam erat tangan Tei, "ingin menikah denganmu."

Kedua netra milik gadis bersurai putih itu terbelalak, kalimat yang menyapa indera pendengarannya barusan benar-benar mengejutkan.

Tentunya tidak ada gadis yang tidak terkejut saat mendengar lamaran dari seorang pemuda. Tapi pribadi Tei bingung bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

"Tapi kita belum begitu lama mengenal." Bukan bermaksud untuk menolak, tapi Tei juga memiliki masalahnya sendiri.

"Sudah sering kukatakan, bukan? Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil."

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," namun wajah Tei tetap tersipu mengatakannya.

Terus terang saja, ia benar-benar tersanjung mendengar lamaran langsung dari Len. Singkat terasa, tapi emosi akan kebahagiaan yang menggebu dalam hati bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Bahkan jika bisa, sekarang dan di sini juga Tei ingin memberi jawaban serius. Iris _Ruby_ -nya yang berkaca-kaca saling berbalas pandang dengan iris Safir Len.

Tak lupa untuk memberikan senyuman terbaik, seraya mulutnya berucap perlahan, "Aku juga ingin menikah deng–"

Namun sungguh disayangkan, belum sempat untuk Len mendengar kalimat tersebut selesai terucap, sang gadis hilang kesadarannya secara penuh.

Dalam sekejap mata Tei terpejam, perlahan tubuh mungilnya kehilangan kekuatan, terjatuh ke dalam dekapan sang pemuda yang mendampinginya.

Erat tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melepasnya, Len terus memeluk tubuh kekasih hatinya. Sepertinya sudah tiba saat untuk waktu memberitahu dirinya kembali akan kondisi yang di alami Tei.

 _Untuk terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **The Sleeping Princess ©Rainessia Nightfallen.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Len lakukan saat ini. Setiap detik di dalam ruangan tersebut dihabiskannya hanya untuk menatap tubuh tak berdaya seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

Sukone Tei, gadis yang dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak suasana duka yang menyelimuti, karena bukan kematian yang datang menjemput. Tidak pula kondisi seperti koma atau pingsan, sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari pemikiran logis.

Bagaimana jika dikatakan dengan; tertidur untuk waktu yang panjang? Aneh kedengarannya, layaknya sedang berada di negeri dongeng, tapi fakta adalah hal yang berkata secara realistis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya di sana?" Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang memecah suasana hening di dalam sana.

Len mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana sumber suara berasal. Seorang gadis merah muda dalam balutan jas putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Setiap orang pasti mengenal siapa gadis itu. Dokter muda berbakat dengan banyak pengalaman di dunia medis, dalam sandangan nama Megurine Luka. Juga seseorang yang menawarkan diri untuk menangani kasus yang menimpa Len dan kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Tei masih tertidur," ucap Len menjelaskan keadaan.

Untuk sekarang, Luka memahami benar situasinya. Tapi menghadapi kasus langka seperti ini, bahkan membuat dokter seperti dirinya kebingungan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi." Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi Len, benar-benar tidak ada satu obat pun saat ini yang bisa menyembuhkan _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_."

Benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Luka barusan. Apa yang sedang mereka hadapi dan menimpah Tei adalah _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_. Benar-benar terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng, bukan? Kenyataannya memang seperti ini.

Dikenal pula dengan nama _Kleine-Levin Syndrome_ , penyakit yang tidak begitu membahayakan nyawa, hanya saja kelainan syaraf yang dialami membuat sang penderita sulit untuk mengendalikan rasa kantuknya.

Tertidur secara tiba-tiba tanpa sebuah peringatan menjadi salah satu gejalanya. Hal yang sering dilihat oleh Len secara langsung di depan matanya.

Dan tidur yang dialami penderita bukan dalam jangka waktu pendek, melainkan; berjam-jam, berhari-hari, atau bisa melewati angka hitungan bulan. Mengerikan?

Apa yang sedang dihadapi Len jauh lebih mengerikan. Bukan waktu yang singkat, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ia lewati setiap harinya hanya untuk menunggu putri tidurnya terbangun.

Tentu saja sebuah ciuman tidak akan membuatnya terbangun. Kehidupan nyata tidaklah seindah itu, jauh lebih sederhana namun pola yang berjalan sangatlah rumit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berharap dia segera terbangun," ucap Len, sejujurnya ia juga sudah pasrah.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak perlahan, mengusap lembut surai putih seindah salju sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sorot permata safirnya terlihat lirih, namun tetap mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah Tei.

"Sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Len." Sekedar mengingatkan waktu saja, Luka juga masih harus melanjutkan beberapa pemeriksaan tubuh pasiennya.

Sebelum menapakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan, setidaknya Len ingin memberikan salam hangat untuk menyudahi pertemuan sepihaknya hari ini. Cukup dengan satu kecupan lembut di atas kening gadis itu, semoga perasaannya tersampaikan ke alam mimpi sana.

 _Mereka pasti akan segera bertemu kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Pangeran, bagaimana perkembangan alur cerita dalam hidupmu?" Tanpa berbasa-basi, gadis surai _Tosca_ dengan model _Twintail_ itu langsung bertanya tepat sasaran pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan barusan benar-benar membuat Len mendengus kesal. Apalagi julukan yang diberikan padanya. Keren, tapi bukan berarti ia mau menerima begitu saja.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Miku," ucap Len sembari jemarinya memutar sendok dalam gelas di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Salah satu sahabat dekat Len dan juga Tei, Hatsune Miku. Gadis dengan peringainya yang ceria, tak begitu banyak hal yang menonjol dalam dirinya, semua terlihat biasa saja.

Bermaksud untuk menemui Len di sebuah kafe hari ini, ingin menanyakan sejauh mana kondisi yang diderita oleh gadis sahabat baiknya, penasran.

"Aku serius." Miku mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, "Walau tidak untuk julukan Pangeran-mu."

Bukan hal mengherankan lagi untuk Len mendengarnya, sejak dulu candaan sudah menjadi ciri khas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Miku sebenarnya.

Jika ditanya darimana ia bisa mengetahuinya, justru Miku adalah salah seorang yang sudah menjadi saksi nyata akan kisah cintanya bersama Tei.

"Tei masih tertidur pulas." Beberapa kali Len menghela napas, letih batin karena terus menunggu.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu sudah mendengar rencana apa yang akan Len lakukan kedapan, tentang lamaran pada Tei. Semoga pemuda sahabatnya tersebut dalam keadaan beruntung.

"Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, tapi bukan berarti gagal. Dia tertidur di saat terakhir tiga bulan lalu aku melamarnya," jawab Len dengan penjelasan seadanya.

"Selanjutnya, bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi jika dia sudah bangun."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Kita berbicara tentang _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_ di sini."

Seketika saja Len tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya dibalik poni. Tanganya bergemetar, takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit di depannya.

Miku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menakuti. Malah sebaliknya, frasa yang ia gunakan barusan agar bisa memotivasi Len untuk lebih kuat lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Tapi sesaat kemudian, Len mengangkat kepalanya sembari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman percaya diri, "Perasaan tidak akan pernah membohongi sang tuan pemilik raga."

"Mah, kudo'akan selalu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

Mungkin hanya ini hal terbaik yang bisa Miku lakukan sebagai seseorang penyandang status sahabat dekat. Bohong jika sampai ia berkata tidak sedih, walau tak sebanding dengan kekacauan emosi yang melanda batin Len, namun sedikit Miku juga bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak saat deringan suara ponsel memotong. Dengan cepat Len segera mengambil benda tersebut dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Dari Luka?" tebak Miku.

Sebelum menjawab, Len memastikan terlebih dahulu nama orang yang melakukan panggilan yang tertera di layar. Dan kemudian kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

Megurine Luka.

"Semoga kabar baik yang diberikannya."

Dengan segera Len menjawab panggilan untuk tidak membuat orang di seberang sana menungu lebih lama lagi.

" _Halo? Len? Kau dimana?"_ sapa suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Aku sedang bersama Miku sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

" _Tei sudah terbangun. Cepatlah datang."_

Len terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut. Terdiam sejenak mencerna perlahan setiap kata yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan?

Tanpa ada peringatan, Len segera bangkit dari bangku, "Maaf Miku, aku harus segera pergi."

Daripada pusing memikirkannya, akan jauh lebih baik jika memeriksanya secara langsung. Meski tahu Luka bukanlah pembohong, tetap saja mengejutkan.

"Berjuanglah, Pangeran." Miku berteriak menyemangati seraya perlahan keberadaan Len yang menghilang dari jangkauan mata.

Selanjutnya, Miku mengambil tindakan membuang napas. Lega, melihat Len yang bersemangat seperti itu benar-benar membuat tak habis pikir.

Rasa kagum gadis itu pada Len begitu besar, bisa dengan tegar menghadapi sindrom yang menimpa kekasihnya, sesuatu yang patut dipuji.

Sedikti terbayang dalam kepala, jika membandingkan dengan dirinya, sudah pasti tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan sampai ingin bertemu pandang langsung.

 _Mana mungkin Miku bisa menahan hatinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Masih sulit dipercaya untuk Len melihatnya, menatap dari ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, beberapa kali matanya mengerjap memastikan bahwa tak ada tipuan yang mengelabui mata.

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, menunggu tanpa kepastian beberapa bulan terakhir, sang kekasih hati akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Temui Putri Tidurmu sekarang," ucap Luka sembari telapaknya sedikit mendorong bahu Len dari belakang.

Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan, memasukin sebuah istana kecil tempat dimana selama ini Tei menghabiskan waktu tidurnya.

Iris safir sang pemuda terlihat berkaca-kaca; penuh haru sorotnya, bercampur aduk berbagai macam emosi dalam hati.

"Tei..." Suara Len terdengar serak memanggil gadis itu lirih.

Mendengar seseorang seperti memanggil, Tei menolehkan perhatiannya dari panorama di luar yang semenjak lama memikat permata _Ruby_ -nya.

Wajah yang sangat tidak asing, berat suara baritone yang khas dalam pendengaran, perasaan rindu tiada henti menggebu dalam hati gadis bersurai bak indah salju tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur dalam waktu lama?" Senyuman manis menghias wajah Tei, "Dalam mimpi, aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang melamarku. Sungguh sangat mengharukan."

Len tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan linangan air mata kala suara lembut tersebut berucap manis. Membiarkan setiap tetesnya mengalir melintas garis wajah yang perlahan jatuh menghantam lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku masih belum tahu, kau siapa?"

Apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar Len, tanpa bisa ia menghindar akhirnya terjadi. Walau enggan, namun terpaksa pula dirinya harus menerima kenyataan.

 _Bahwa ingatan gadis yang dicintainya telah terhapus._

 _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_ , memiliki dampak lain yang cukup menyakitkan. Waktu tertidur dengan jangka yang lebih panjang dibanding waktu terjaganya, membuat ingatan sang penderita akan terhapus sebagian besar, atau bahkan sepenuhnya.

Sakit, hati Len bagai tersayat. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali, memang seperti yang selalu dialami ketika Tei terbangun. Berharap sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk skenario terburuknya, namun bohong ia dapat menahan semuanya.

Sekuat apapun diri berusaha, pemuda musim semi itu sama sekali tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Siapa yang tidak kuasa hati menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling dicintai kehilangan seluruh kenangannya, apalagi setelah lamaran itu.

Luka yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak hanya menatap romansa pahit itu dari luar pintu. Menurutnya, Len benar-benar pemuda yang sangat tegar.

Masih bersyukur Tei bisa terbangun dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Dalam beberapa kasus lain banyak yang lebih buruk, bahkan ada penderita yang tidak bisa membedakan dunia nyata dengan mimpi, dan ada pula yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil setelah ingatannya terhapus secara penuh.

"Namaku, Kagamine Len." Disela-sela isak tangisnya, Len terus menatap lurus ke dalam netra Tei, "Aku adalah pangeran yang datang untuk melamarmu."

Aneh, kalimat pemuda di hadapannya barusan benar-benar menyentuh hati. Tanpa sadar Tei ikut menteskan air matanya, walau tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukannya.

Tak ada sedikitpun ingatan dalam kepalanya pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi wajahnya, suaranya, dan juga aromanya sungguh sangat ia rindukan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Len dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya.

Semuanya terasa seperti nostalgia, nyata yang pernah Tei alami bukan sekedar mimpi belaka. Ia bisa menyadarinya, entah sudah berapa banyak hal berharga yang telah dilewatinya.

Yang ingin Tei tahu hanyalah, apakah pemuda ini orang yang sangat penting untuknya? Seberapa keras ia mencoba mengingatnya, tak sedikitpun petunjuk terlintas.

Hanya saja, kenapa hatinya bisa merasakan sakit seperti ini? Seakan perasaannya pada orang yang mengenalkan diri padanya sebagai Len bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Bagaimana cara Tei harus menjawabnya? Ia tak begitu yakin dengan pikirannya, namun jika memilih mengikuti perasaannya untuk mengungkapkan jawaban jujur, maka hanya ada satu yang bisa dikatakan olehnya.

" _Kurasa, aku bersedia."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Dan... selesai!**

 **Bagaimana kesannya? Mengguncang hati? Semoga saja. #plakk.**

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, selain dari saya masih akan ada beberapa author lagi yang segera mempublish fic mereka dengan tema sama setelah ini. Ohohoho. Silahkan ditunggu.**

 **Sedikit pengumuman juga, event ini juga dibuat bertujuan untuk menarik minat beberapa author lain untuk menjadi bagian dari Cyberloid Family. Singkatnya, perekrutan.**

 **Berminat? Wahahahaha, silahkan hubungi author-authot yang terlibat.**

 **Mah, tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan sekarang. Seperti biasa, akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf atas semua kesalahannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
